


Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: It's laundry day and Yuri decides to help Otabek with his chores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 6! I had fun writing this one out.
> 
> Assume that Otabek is living with Yuri. The reason? Up to you to decide!
> 
> Enjoy!

Without thinking, Otabek grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on. Laundry day meant that he hadn't had much to wear, and while he was comfortable with walking around half-naked, he had to look a little presentable. That and Yuri Plisetsky took the liberty to help him out with laundry day.

The only problem was that they both lacked clothes, or if they didn't, Yuri liked wearing his clothes. Otabek didn't mind.

That was fine. He threw the thought aside.

Otabek busied himself with loading the first batch of clothing. Mind blank as he hummed a random tune under his breath. Pressing the button on the machine, he watched it beep to life before it whirred. Satisfied, he stood up, hands on his hips as he faced Yuri, who stood at the doorway with a laundry basket in his hands. The grey hoodie hung loosely around his shoulders and the hood almost covered his forehead. The hem barely covered his thighs. If anything, he reminded him of a small fluffy grey cat.

It was the same time he realised that Yuri was wearing his hoodie that his brain short-circuited.

"Beka, you're wearing my shirt," he pointed out. At the same moment he did, Otabek looked down, brows raised as the hem of the white shirt with printed bold bright letters 'TIGER' across his chest hung over his belly button. The sleeves were way too short for his built shoulders, and he looked like he was a casual diva in a croptop.

One look at Yuri and he was sure /his/ brain short-circuited.

God.

"This means we both have to do laundry," he nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips. Yuri managed one of his own.

"Yeah. You look good, by the way," he said with a faint coy smile, whose cheeks were dusted with a soft blush.

"And you look like a fluffy cat."

"Haaa? I'm a tiger!" Yuri dropped the basket he was holding and made a running start at Otabek. He roared. "Fear me!"

He caught him easily in his arms. He screamed in mock fear.

"Aaah! I have been ensnared by the Ice Tiger of Russia!" Otabek held Yuri up, leaning back until they were both on the floor.

"No one can save you, Dark Horse!"

Otabek let out a soft neigh but it soon morphed in a snort. Yuri burst out laughing before rolling onto his side. But the other boy neighed in his version of a battle cry, moving to wrestle him, earning him a soft squeak and a yelp as he reached out to tickle him. They rolled over one after the other, dissipating into fits of giggles that soon escalated into tearful laughter.

"Stop neighing you weirdo!"

"Don't insult the midnight horse, kitty!"

From a few rooms in the house, Nikolai Plisetsky sipped his tea, fond smile playing on his lips.

"Kids..."


End file.
